


Thunder

by Curiousbluedot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiousbluedot/pseuds/Curiousbluedot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is helping Regina cook dinner and they have a cute moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

"Emma, I can honestly manage the rest of it on my own. You have helped more than enough", Regina was getting a little uncomfortable with having someone else help her cook dinner in _her_ kitchen. But Emma had insisted on it since it was always Regina who cooked and Emma and Henry who ate.

 

"You let me stay back here since it's like pouring outside and now you are cooking dinner for me. It's the least I can do", Emma shrugged with a smile and kept stirring the pasta sauce. 

 

"I think that sauce is almost done anyway. Here, let me take a look", Regina peered over Emma's shoulder and gave a nod. "Looks good Miss Swan and thank you for not burning it", Regina added with a smirk.

 

Emma turned around to face Regina and sighed,"Come on, Regina! It was just this one time!"

 

"Yes Emma, and you burnt soup! How the hell does anyone burn soup?!"

 

Just then there was a loud thunder outside and Emma jumped in the air and hugged Regina. Regina stiffened but relaxed upon realizing that Emma was genuinely scared of thunder. Emma pulled back a moment later with a blush coloring her face, "Sorry", she said not meeting Regina's eyes.

 

Regina was not going to let the opportunity slide to tease the savior. "Well, well, looks like the savior is afraid of thunder. Do I perhaps look like the teddy bear you hug when you are scared of something?", she said with a smirk.

 

"I am not that scared", Emma tried to defend, "Besides, you do not look like my teddy bear because I have never had one". Upon Regina's curious look she added with a shrug, "I guess no one found me cute enough to ever give me one". 

 

Regina decided to leave the conversation at that. The dinner was ready. They set up the table, called Henry from his bedroom and had a nice family dinner. Soon, Henry was off to bed and Regina had set up the guest room for Emma to sleep in since it was still pouring outside. 

 

Emma got ready for bed and as soon as she stepped into the guest bedroom she gasped. On her bed was a teddy bear with a note attached to it. She quickly reached for it and hugged the softest teddy bear ever and look at the note. Scribbled across it in perfect cursive handwriting was written " _Hope you like your first teddy bear, SAVIOR"._

 

Emma couldn't contain her smile. She cuddled up with the teddy bear and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

 


End file.
